Thanks, Zabini
by mundaneity
Summary: When Jason Zabini asked Rose out on a date, that was when Scorpius got mad. Oneshot. ;P


JK Rowling owns all characters. **MGMT** owns. In general.

* * *

- Thanks, Zabini -

When Jason Zabini asked Rose Weasley out on a date, that was when one Scorpius Malfoy got mad.

Not because his friend asked the girl, no. Scorpius was fine with that. When he heard of the news, he was understandably alarmed, because the Slytherin boy did not usually give most girls the time of his precious day. Jason Zabini was more of a night prowler, not that he talked about his conquests a whole lot. Anyway, it was a surprise, but Zabini asking Weasley for a date would hardly send Scorpius Malfoy blushing in anger.

But then Rose bloody said _yes_. She said _yes_ to that immature, pompous, two-faced _git_.

Granted Zabini was a good friend to him, but why in heaven's name would he do such a thing? And why in hell's name would _she_ do such a thing?

He asked Zabini this same question during Potions.

His answer was sent along with a proud grin. "And why the hell should she _not_ say yes? I'm tall, dark, and handsome," he raised one by one his long, dark fingers, "I'm smart, so she'll _def_initely like that, considering the dumb Gryffindors she's dated before, I'm good at Quidditch, a plus in her family's eyes; oh, and how can I forget? I'm Jason Zabini."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "Meaning what?"

His smile was smug. "Meaning she knows that _I_ know how to treat the ladies."

And _that_, that made Scorpius mad indeed. He glanced at the Gryffindor in question. She was laughing with her friends, the usual. The sight tugged at something in him, because he was hoping she'd turn and catch his stare sometime around now.

- - -

It was not until midnight that Scorpius understood what Zabini said, about knowing how to treat the ladies. Sure, he knew that the over-confident arse was talking about sex, but then he realized that the git was right. If you knew how to treat a girl, how to make her feel _just_ right, then chances are she'll say yes to a date with you. So really, Malfoy shouldn't have been surprised when Rose didn't turn Zabini down.

Still, it made him angry, though.

He lied on his bed, trying to get over the sounds of his roommates' snores. No doubt the loudest one was Zabini's.

Zabini was an obnoxious show-off, but only to the guys. He appeared modest and sensitive to people he wanted to impress, the girls. Smart git.

For some reason, Scorpius had become a bit opposite. Not that he appeared _modest _and _sensitive_ to his friends, but they knew how he really was: quiet, reserved, and a bit snobbish. For some reason, Scorpius had no problem showing his most_ unattractive_ qualities to the ladies. He raised his hands just when the professor threatened homework, he pushed first years around when they were in his way, he never offered his seat to another (there was the incident in the Prefects' cabins when Amanda Hurst asked for a seat and he turned her down, he still doesn't know why).

To _their _eyes, he was a mean person. Really, he didn't give a damn what the public thought of him.

Until he heard what Rose Weasley thought of him, of course.

_Of course_. Scorpius gritted his teeth in the dark. He had been in the library, unseen, when she walked in talking to her younger cousin, the Potter girl. She said that he, _Scorpius I'm-the-best-there-is _Malfoy, could go jump in the lake for all she cared.

He'd never forget when she added, "I have no patience for guys who won't even lend me their quill for just one class." They had laughed and sauntered off to farther aisles.

To be honest, he _was_ a bit offending with the quill incident. He hadn't meant to say no to her, but she'd made him all jumpy and defensive, catching him off-guard during Defense Against the Dark Arts. What was it he said to her again? "I can't lend you my quill... er, sorry. Why? 'Coz... Zabini here needs it. So no, I don't have a quill for you."

She'd blinked at him, then turned to his friend and asked Zabini for the quill. He happily obliged.

- - -

"Er, uh, _hi_, Scorpius," Rose said. He couldn't tell if she wanted to shake his hand or just keep hers clasped with Zabini's.

Jason grinned. "No need for awkward greetings, guys. We're all friends here." He and Rose were sharing malted milk, while Scorpius was playing third wheel to their date in Hogsmeade.

"No way in hell I'm going to your date!" He'd told Jason last night.

Zabini had the audacity to beg and plead as he said his excuse. "But mate! I heard her talking to her cousin that she's going to take her friends with her _just_ to test me! She wants to see how I fare with her friends!"

So Scorpius had been appointed as Zabini-checker, to make sure he wasn't acting out of out, her friends caught sight of Rose's date and immediately agreed. Zabini couldn't have been more joyful; Scorpius continued to sulk.

"Hey, look Scorp. It's Maxine."

Maxine Simmons, easily one of the fittest girls in school. Her body had tight curves, he'd felt them once (or twice too many times). Take good note: Scorpius was a virgin, it was really a wonder how he got her interested. Maybe it was his victory in that one Quidditch match.

"Ahem," Jason coughed, indicating with his head the girl who just sat on one empty table. "Aren't you gonna make a move?" He seemed to say with his wide eyes.

Rose Weasley saw this exchange, and her blue eyes narrowed in amusement and suspicion. After a few minutes of testy silence, Scorpius was finding it more and more difficult to just get up and get out.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick," Zabini announced, giving Rose a quick kiss on the cheek. He also mention something in her ear, to which Rose coolly nodded to and sipped her drink.

Maybe sitting with that shallow Maxine wouldn't be so bad about now.

Zabini walked away, and Scorpius imagined he gave a wink to Maxine's way, because she gave him a flirty wave when he passed. Rose's back was turned to him.

She didn't get up.

"Aren't you going to follow?" he asked with much agitation.

Curious how vehement she suddenly got. "Why, was I supposed to?"

"I just thought, you know, if he asked you to..." he said offhandedly.

"What? I'm just going to go in with him?" She scoffed. In a tiny, tiny voice she mumbled, "Wouldn't even know what we'd _do_ in there." Add in a couple bloody hells.

"What was that?" he said, laughing.

She blushed. "What? It's not like _you've_ crossed the_ fuck_ing road, either." She dared him to say otherwise.

He narrowed his eyes. "Whatever, Weasley." Oh, he wondered why he was having this conversation with her. "You're just gonna keep him waiting in there?" He jerked his thumb to that direction.

"_You_ wanna take him?"

His eyes narrowed further, which made her laugh louder.

He shrugged. "Didn't take you for one to ditch your dates, to be honest."

She had nothing to say to that. Then, "Let's keep this our little secret." She put some bills on the table and ran off.

- - -

That night, Scorpius was mad at Rose. He told her so when they met at the library.

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Za_bi_ni is now in a foul mood, thank you very much, and now I'll have to find him a girl to make him feel better," he grumbled. They were both sitting at a table, seeing it pointless to ignore each other if they were both to stay here.

Rose looked thoughtful. Sometimes Scorpius daydreamed about her.

"Why'd you say yes to him?" Scorpius asked.

She didn't hesitate to tell him. "He's a very charming guy, and I just wanted to know what it feels like." She laughed softly. "Guess I wasn't ready to know yet."

"So you're not ready," he repeated like an idiot, because he had nothing else to say. They were sitting beside each other, in this candle-lit library with Miss Frest possibly hawk-eyeing them.

She nodded. "Yet." They were looking at each other, and he was glad they momentarily forgot they were doing they Potions essays. It was their moment.

Rose was not a significant girl. She had not done anything grand or great to make her so noticeable. Her parents, they were a different story. But Rose herself was just a girl. Just a seventeen-year old, beautiful, smart, kind girl. She was _his_ kind of girl, if he ever had one.

No, he didn't need her right now, but he certainly wanted her right this moment, which led him to believe he wasn't ready either. Not yet.

- - -

He took her in the Room of Requirement. He was only supposed to walk her to the Gryffindor Tower. But the library just had to be on the other side of the school, and they just had to pass by the halls when the door appeared. And he just _had _to have the need to take her.

So they exchanged glances, both nervous and excited. And then Rose smiled.

"You said you wouldn't know what to do." He gulped, thinking over and over the dirty books he read, of Zabini's descriptive boasts in his experience, and the healthy amount of dirty Muggle movies he saw. Oddly, he also thought of the cruel punishments in the earlier centuries. Maybe he was turned on with the different ways he can shut Rose up.

And they entered, and they did it. Just like his fantasies.

Only this time, Scorpius _actually_ took off her clothes for her. And Rose _actually_ gave him a smile as she helped him take off her bra. And she kissed him, on the mouth, on his neck, his chest, and she did so much _more_. He found out more about the female body than he expected. The best part was, they slept with each other. They stayed in the bed. No one disappeared when he opened and closed his eyes, when he pinched himself a couple of times.

What else can he say? He _did_ it with Rose Weasley. He crossed the fucking road with her.

He suspected he was shaking with excitement, but she looked equally amazed when she saw _him_. And, understandably, they touched each other and wished to never lose contact.

So they didn't. At least, for the whole night anyway.

Zabini can fuck with Maxine if he wanted to. Scorpius was keeping _this_ one for a long time.


End file.
